Forever Hidden Tears
by Sagune
Summary: Roger was frustrated and did something unimaginable. Now he is searching for the one person that means the most to him. Oneshot.


Title: Forever Hidden Tears

Author: Sagune

Pairing: Roger/Mimi

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are all property and from the creative mind of Jonathan Larson.

A/N: This is just a little one shot story I wrote up today. I felt like writing some rainy day angst. R&R!

* * *

Roger didn't remember why they had even fought that day. He didn't remember why he had been so angry and he didn't know why had decided to take his anger out on Mimi. All that he knew is that now Mimi was nowhere to be found, it was dark and that it was beginning to rain.

Roger cursed silently to himself. Why did he always have to fuck things up with Mimi?

Roger had been having a miserable day. There was a leak in the ceiling, his only gig in weeks had been cancelled for another show, Benny had threatened to evict them again, he had missed a dose of his AZT on account of it being finished and the doctor's office being closed, one of the strings on his fender guitar had snapped and Mark was starting to get on his nerves with his camera constantly in Roger's face. And when Mimi had come back early from work, evidently coming off a high from a shot of drugs, that had pulled Roger's last straw and that's when he did it. He didn't even register what he was doing before he had already done it. He just remembered the look of hurt and confusion on Mimi's face, and the tears streaming down her cheeks as she took off, out the door without a single word. Roger remembered Mark asking him why the fuck he hit Mimi, and then yelling at him to go and find her.

Roger ran through the streets looking up and down every alleyway that he passed by. He hadn't even had time to grab his coat and it was starting to rain pretty badly now. Roger's mind was running a million miles per hour, but it felt like his body was light-years away.

"Fuck!" he said to himself. Roger hadn't meant to do it; he had never hit a girl in his life, it just came so fast that he didn't have time to stop himself. Rubbing his hand unconsciously Roger whispered, "Mimi, I'm so sorry."

It was raining heavily now, and Roger felt like he had been running for an hour before he found her. Roger slowed down when he saw a tall man standing in an alleyway, standing uncomfortably close to another person. He noticed the person handing something to a smaller figure, which Roger could recognize anywhere as Mimi. Roger started running full speed towards them just as he saw the man grab her by the wrists and throw her against the wall.

Roger reached them, and before the man got a chance to run away Roger had got a good punch at the man's face. Roger could recall Mimi yelling something at them, something like 'stop', but Roger was too angry to register it into his brain. The man managed to pull off a hard kick to Roger's midsection, causing him to flinch for a moment, but adrenaline was pumping through Roger's body and he hardly registered the pain. Roger got one final kick at the man before he was scrambling to pick up the drugs that fell out of his pocket during the fight and was running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. That would be the last time the man tried to come near Mimi.

Roger turned around to face Mimi and she backed away as he tried to go closer her.

"Don't come near me!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Mimi, I am so sorry." Roger said, he noted that she was shivering violently through her soaked clothes.

"God, I am so sorry." Roger repeated and this time she didn't move away when he stepped closer, "I never meant to hurt you Mimi. I was just so frustrated with everything that has been going on lately, I didn't even know what I was doing before I did it." Mimi could hear pain in his voice but couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I know that nothing I say will reverse what happened, but it was an accident and I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you…I love you Mimi. I couldn't imagine where I would be right now without you in my life. You taught me how to love again." Roger moved closer to her still and tried hard to fight back the tears.

Mimi still said nothing, but didn't move this time when Roger grasped her hands in both of his, holding them against his chest.

"You're the reason why I get up everyday, you make this world seem that much less cruel. I couldn't imagine waking up without you in my life," Roger looked directly into Mimi's eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that made him weak every time his own glanced upon them.

Roger continued, "and I know that I sound like a rambling idiot right now, but if you could find it in you heart to forgive me-," Roger was cut off as Mimi wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, crying into his chest.

Roger wrapped his arms around her protectively; Roger wouldn't let anything or anybody hurt her again…not even the rain that fell around them.

"God, I love you," Roger whispered over and over to Mimi, not caring to hold back the tears now. The rain would hide the tears.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
